


【佣杰only】色字头上一把刀【R18】

by icekaito



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icekaito/pseuds/icekaito





	【佣杰only】色字头上一把刀【R18】

交个党费。  
只是一辆破拖拉机而已，设定剧情奇葩啥的请不要在意。  
虽然标了r18但似乎并不色情（大概），也不好吃还ooc。  
非常我流佣杰了。  
标题和内容并无卵关系。  
本来是想写正剧向的，结果因为本人的沙雕本质暴露无疑所以走向变得越来越沙雕，然后就直接放飞了自我……(´･ω･`)

 

屁话完了，确定要看吗？

 

真的吗？

 

黑喂狗(*｀▽´*)

 

横空飞来的石子擦过绳带，一并带下了他的面具。  
杰克下意识望向石子飞来的方向，不经意间和潜藏在那里的黑影对上了视线。  
眼前的这一幕不禁令他眼眶微睁，注目凝视。  
遮蔽月亮的黑云逐渐散去，他就这样，看着月光撒在那个人的身上。稀有的翠绿色眼睛在光影交错间越发明亮。  
染尽污秽却又高洁坚定的眼神。如同侵入鲜血而艳丽盛放的玫瑰一般。  
廓尔喀雇佣兵。  
这正是我想要的藏品，这个想法浮上心头。  
那人也在观察自己。带着强烈情感的目光扫过全身，身体随着那人眼神焦点流动泛起战栗。开膛手感受着对方眼神的侵蚀，这令他热血沸腾，体内火焰灼烧身体里的水分，他不由得轻舔下唇，唾液微润过的唇瓣在月光下泛起水光。  
这个细微的举动，将那人刀锋般的目光瞬间拉住。  
杰克似乎并不介意对方刚才的失礼一般，微微欠身行礼。  
“先生，初次见面就用这么危险的方式是否有些失礼呢？”  
不等那人开口，杀意突袭，这是开战的预示。  
真是个疯子。  
雇佣兵嗤笑。迎战。  
正好我也是。  
这场厮杀最终以雇佣兵用军刀刺穿戴着指刃的手掌，将开膛手固定在地面上而宣告结束。

“这样很疼，先生。请放开。”开膛手虽然这样说，但面上却没有丝毫痛苦，反而因为先前的厮杀的充分运动而面带红润。  
“是吗？”雇佣兵俯身，将自己的额头抵上对方的，直视着他的眼睛。“我不介意，用别的什么部分，继续贯穿你。”  
因为是这种姿势，他当然没有错过身下人眼中闪过的一丝类似期待的东西。  
佣兵轻笑，吻上开膛手的右耳，感受身下人传来的颤抖。“兴奋了。” 故意将鼻息喷在敏感的耳部，下体磨蹭一点点变得火热的坚硬。  
屈辱感袭来，杰克试图用眼神表达自己的不满，殊不知这只能换来雇佣兵更粗暴的对待。  
掐住杰克的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，两只手指伸进去玩弄那柔软的唇舌。  
口腔被强制撑开，舌头被钳制，腺体受激不断分泌唾液，黏在手指上，顺着嘴角溢出。  
“嗯…呜…”  
杰克只能发出婴儿呀语般的声音。雇佣兵见他难受，故意坏心扯了扯舌根。  
这一下，不仅加重了杰克呜咽的声调，更是刺激了身下人泪腺不断溢出生理性泪水。  
眼眶含泪直盯着雇佣兵的模样，到有几分可怜。不过佣兵心里很清楚，这只是生理现象，但男人毕竟是视觉动物，这个样子虽不是真实，可足够刺激男人的欲望。他也不是什么伟人，当初参军时，军营里的军妓也上过不少，尝过性欲的味道自然难以坐怀不乱。  
可是这个人给自己的感觉总有些不一样，看着自己指尖玩弄的红舌，鬼使神差地，他勾住对方唇舌舔吻起来。  
“！” 等佣兵注意到自己做了什么后，已为时已晚。他一向认为，亲吻是给爱人的，即便当初嫖军妓的时候，都不曾有过接吻的冲动，这回倒是没多想直接亲了一个男人，还是那个令英伦胆战心惊的开膛手。  
看着眼前人微颤的睫毛，因接吻泛起更多水雾的眼眸，感受到身下人越发激烈的挣扎，佣兵突然意识到什么，停止了对那人口腔的侵犯。  
杰克开始大口呼吸，因缺氧而泛红的脸颊有所好转。  
佣兵就这么盯着杰克吸取氧分，半响才幽幽憋出一句话：“怎么，不擅长。”  
听见他这么说，杰克突然显得有些窘迫，眼神四处乱飘，手指下意识攥住衣物：“太突然了，先生。”  
该死！真是疯了，他居然会觉得这男人有些可爱。  
天知道杰克现在有多尴尬，眼前的男人毫无绅士风度，非要直接点出自己不小心暴露的小秘密，现在还一声不吭盯着自己，从哪点看都完全不符合他的优雅美学。  
但男人看着自己时的认真眼神又要命的吸引他。  
想在他清亮的眼神中染上疯狂。  
杰克镇定心神，试图说些什么来挑战男人的神经，只不过话还没出口，就被突发情况打断了。  
看着眼前因气流震动的唇瓣，佣兵顺从自己的本心，用舌头勾勒着杰克嘴唇的形状。  
嘴唇被舔弄的痒意顺着血液扩散到全身，这种唾液笼络嘴唇的亲吻，令口腔内越发空虚，杰克试图改变接吻方向，却始终无法缓解这种空虚。他伸手拉扯佣兵的衣物，企图让对方了解自己身体的需求。  
而雇佣兵只是钳制开膛手不安分的手，不像是有进一步深入的意思。  
体内空虚随着嘴唇上的热度无限放大，延展到几乎每一寸皮肤，无法得到满足的肌肤渴望着他人的体温，杰克无意识往佣兵怀里蹭，喉管中发出细小呜咽，情欲的火焰几乎将他燃烧殆尽，迫使他主动伸舌纠缠在自己身上作孽的人。  
既然被人主动邀请，佣兵也不客气，吸住小舌侵入腔内纠缠，故意发出唾液交换吮吸的水声，揽住在自己怀里乱蹭的人，身体紧贴不留一丝缝隙。  
他人的体温恰到好处的安抚了体内的邪火，杰克舒畅的深呼一口气，扭动身躯摆了一个舒服的姿势窝在佣兵怀里。  
杰克这种投怀送抱意味的举动越发煽动情欲，佣兵似是觉得这种程度的接触已远远不够，要肌肤的每寸都亲吻对方才可得到满足。衣物便成了现阶段最大的阻碍。

无奈上流人总是喜欢复杂繁琐的服饰，杰克也不例外。看着雇佣兵艰难的和自己的衣服作斗争，杰克忍俊不禁，笑意毫无阻碍从喉腔流出。  
佣兵暗自咋舌，拔出自己的军刀，将这令人烦躁衣物尽数划开，不出意外的接到绅士因痛失贵重衣物而埋怨愤恨的眼刀。成功扳回一局的佣兵，调笑着吻了吻那人的眼睑，右手顺着背脊划过停留在尾椎，无规律地按压以放松穴口肌肉。  
觉得差不多了，手指粘着唾液探入幽深谷地，食指在穴口摩擦，中指趁着松软深入。  
“唔…” 异物进入的感觉牵动神经，穴口下意识收缩。痉挛微颤的腿根夹紧佣兵的腰部摩挲着，异样感驱使杰克扭动身躯试图逃离这种折磨，却没想动作过大让自己的硬物蹭过身上男人结实的腹肌。  
“啊！……嗯” 敏感前端传来电流顺着背脊窜入大脑，渗出泊泊透明液体浸湿柱身。快感满溢神经，如同浮在空中的感觉让他连佣兵增加了的扩张力度都未能察觉。  
眼前的私物此时和他的主人一样颤颤巍巍溢出泪水，不知怎地看在佣兵眼中，就是引诱自己疼爱的意思。用空着的手握住柱身，指腹轻轻摩擦男人的弱点，这可怜的小东西立马哭的停不下来，因为杰克仰躺着的关系，粘稠液体顺着柱身流下，正在被扩张的穴口被黏液润湿，经过佣兵手指的抽插带动发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
这片废墟夜晚格外寂静，情色意味浓厚的水声自然尽数传入开膛手耳中。此时本应坐在炉火旁优雅品茶的自己，现在竟与初次见面的男性在野外苟合，犹如自己最痛恨的放荡妓女一般，躺着男人身下大张双腿等待着利刃的侵犯。这种矛盾的感觉刺痛他的神经，反而为这种行为带来更为深厚的兴奋感，身体变得越发炽热，就连刚才被贯穿过的手掌上残留的疼痛与血腥味，都全部转化为快感。  
“不够……还…不够”  
体外触感已经不能满足体内快感需求。杰克开始有意控制后穴吮吸手指，勾住佣兵的脖颈，支撑身体厮磨对方的肌肤，催促对方不要墨迹。  
而佣兵虽不清楚究竟是什么让这位杀人鬼先生打开了开关，他也乐得承受对方的勾引，偏偏又是个极有耐心的主，一定要等到对方耗尽气力才肯进行下一步。杰克始终处于不上不下的状态，被欲望折磨的头晕眼花，淫液肆无忌惮的持续溢出，好不色情。浑身酸软无力的他只能在内心默默抱怨这个玫瑰的刺是真的棘手。  
佣兵这边就相对游刃有余了。臀部上扬而缺乏支撑的腰显然支持不住体重颤颤巍巍抖动着。之前厮杀的时候顺手摸了一把这人的腰，当时就觉得应该很细了，没想到现在脱了衣服一看，又细又白，但都是肌肉很好摸。  
腰力很不错的样子，下次有机会一定要试试。  
看着眼前颤抖的细腰，佣兵伸手捏了一把，想象着下次这细腰的主人在自己身上放荡扭动的样子，眼神暗了几分，手上的动作也越发急促起来。  
看着眼前男人的身体因快感而弓起，嘴唇被吸得红肿不堪。佣兵想起刚才和他厮杀时这人高傲疯狂的模样，觉得下身更加硬的发疼了。  
“忍下。” 凶器对准穴口，他已经开始想象这湿软小穴如何吸住自己。  
就差临门一脚，雇佣兵突然停住，拿过自己的衣物翻找着什么。  
杰克耐着欲望直起上身想看看出了什么事，只见那个半强迫要上他的男人从兜里拿出了安全套……  
他面上有些尴尬，但更多的还是不满。  
“先生…嗯…其实…我是个医生……”  
佣兵挑眉示意他继续说下去，手上并没有停下撕开避孕套的举动。  
“每个月都有检查。”杰克的手搭在男人肩上，未曾释放的性器轻轻蹭着男人大腿根，侧身倾向男人耳边说道：“没病。”  
去他妈的保险套，老子今天就是要射在这个勾人玩意儿里面。  
佣兵一把把人按在地上，抬起那人修长的双腿，用自己的前端轻轻摩擦入口，穴口哪里受得住这种刺激，一个劲含着凶器前端收缩，想将它带入穴内，无奈佣兵的前期准备工作过于完善，凶器总是滑落，引得穴口一张一合，刚刚作润滑的液体随之挤出，滴滴答答勾勒着穴口形状流出。  
后穴空虚，欲望到头却无法发泄的感觉折磨着杰克，他现在哪里有杀人鬼该有的样子。身体四处布满体液，眼神涣散，四肢疲软，大张着双腿，露出泥泞不堪的下身仿佛恳求着男人的侵略一般。  
看着杰克沉沦于欲望深渊的样子，雇佣兵不由得被这媚态激红了眼眶，不再磨蹭，直接将自己的炽热深埋进这片幽地。  
“唔…”巨物突然进入引起后穴紧缩，夹得佣兵眼前一白。“真…紧，放松些。”  
杰克现在哪里控制得了自己的肌肉放松，被进入让他身体痉挛，光保持神智就已经很难了，听见男人叫自己放松，他只能投给男人一个不满的眼神自己领悟。  
佣兵竟然从这个眼神中看出了些委屈，心下有些动容，俯身企图通过亲吻安抚身下人。但下身的硬物没有丝毫迟疑地切换着角度撞击，试图寻找着那致命的一点。  
“呜！”  
坚硬蹭过弱点激发感官愉悦，杰克初尝禁果，身体显得有些吃不消，因为这一瞬的刺激，前端颤抖着断断续续喷射出一股股白浊液体。对于男人来说，这个高潮时间是有点长。佣兵想起之前军营里某个男女通吃长官的黄腔。  
好像是能用后面高潮的男性极具天赋，搞不好还能像女人一样潮吹。  
试想了下自己禁锢他的阳物，迫使这个衣冠楚楚的绅士骑在自己身上不靠着射精攀上顶峰的模样。  
Fuck！也太他妈辣了。  
插在甬道里的凶器直接增大了几分，换来后面一阵紧缩，差点没把他吸出来。佣兵立刻停下定神，眼神死死盯着杰克的脸，仿佛想要将对方沉浸高潮中的表情刻入脑海，可前发因激烈性爱而遮挡住眉眼，阻碍他的视线。  
显然，杰克还未从高潮中缓过神来。以至于他在佣兵伸手过来想帮他剥开散乱前发的时候，将脸主动贴过去，还不要命地蹭了蹭佣兵柔软的手心。这一举动成功的为自己换来了侵犯者更为激烈的抽动。  
“不…唔等等…还没……唔”  
佣兵用唇堵住了话语，下身狠力顶弄杰克体内的敏感点。刚高潮过后的身体未得到充分休息就被继续刺激，杰克的身体痉挛得厉害，喉腔几乎无法发出声音，只有无规律收缩的后穴才能证明他已经被快感完全支配。  
最后一下，雇佣兵抓住杰克的臀瓣，将凶器狠狠摁过那要命的一点，捅到最深处将自己的欲望尽数释放。  
“……” 杰克张着嘴，过度的快感令他失了声，又一次达到高潮的身体只知道温暖包裹着体内凶器轻柔吮吸。佣兵享受着后穴的服务，跟杰克交换唾液来度过高潮所带来的余韵。

两人都微喘着气来缓解刚才激烈运动所带来的氧分不足。  
看着身上男人陷入高潮余韵的样子，杰克竭力伸出酸软的手臂，勾住男人的头颅，嘴唇凑近男人耳边，气若游丝。  
“先生。” 细软小舌轻轻扫过雇佣兵耳垂。“您真棒。”  
“啧” 雇佣兵咋舌，用吻封住这个不停挑衅的嘴唇，挺动下身凶器开始新一轮的报复，满意地听见身下人因口腔被堵住而断断续续共振于喉腔的呜咽。  
这人的喘息当然有足够的资本作为助兴的材料，但无奈只要他放这位开膛手先生的唇舌自由，这人便会说些撩拨人的话，激得自己不由自主地在他身上耕耘。更要命地，他后面的小嘴还配合着有意无意的吮吸自己的利刃，没两下就要缴枪投降。  
该死！敢这么挑衅雇佣兵，一定要慢慢蹂躏，让快感侵入大脑的每一处，一丝一毫都不放过。  
佣兵用坚硬抵住过分敏感那一点，前端小幅度画圈顶弄，身下人瞬间呼吸不稳，四肢缠紧自己，小声啜泣般的呜咽打造出体内更加尖锐的利刃。  
他不急，夜还很长，他有大把的时间让这个不知死活的开膛手明白，惹上自己，是多么鲁莽的一件事。  
尽管带着情欲的色彩，雇佣兵的眼神在月光的折射下，依旧显得明亮坚定。  
「别想逃离我。」  
而开膛手那染上情欲的眼底，正透露出无法抑制的疯狂。  
「您一辈子都逃不掉了，先生」

end

小剧场1  
“开膛手先生真的这么会撩拨人吗？”  
“其实并不，但我就是该死的吃他这一套！”雇佣兵先生咬着牙，面上颇有些懊悔地说道。

小剧场2  
“开膛手先生为什么总在床上说骚话啊？”  
“我知道他听不得这种，肯定会想办法来堵我的嘴，我的目的就达到了。” 像是想起了什么一样，开膛手先生伸舌舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇。


End file.
